Ruby Red Blood
by AlwaysMakingTrouble
Summary: Brief one-shot poems of BBxRae, or whoever you prefer. Rated T for morbid content. Read and review but no flames. Based on experience, so be forewarned. Raven has a little secret and becomes unable to go though it herself and such, and others
1. Obsession

**This is just a poem I wrote and decided to post... You could really take it any way you want but... Well, here ya go. WARNING: MORBID. Oh yeah... I don't own Teen Titans or anything but this poem, which has any interpretation you want.**

Cold and unforgiving it drags across her skin  
As she watches and waits for relief to settle in.  
Closing her eyes as grief escapes the gash,  
She knows the others think the action is rash.  
But live without it, she cannot.  
Three weeks later, her methods start to haunt.  
Unable to escape her pains,  
She cowers as paranoia reigns.  
Her violet eye filled with fear  
Inducing her to shed more than one lone tear.  
Her beloved friends abandon her there.  
The time whiled away begins to wear.  
While her mind wanders,  
She begins to ponder-  
Dragging her obsession across her skin.

Only shortly after,  
There occurs a disaster.  
Driving her further away,  
She goes back to where her silver blade may lay.  
The pain brings sullen joy,  
But fears she hears the soft footfalls of a certain boy.  
Breaking the skin  
Again and again.  
Briney tears flow from her eyes;  
From outside the young man, he spies.  
He hears the girl's breath sharply drawn in,  
Listening to the young one bleed out her sin.  
He cries out to God for her  
Little did he know, He already was for sure.  
Dragging her obsession across her skin

Her pain becomes too much,  
And soon she needs a crutch.  
She wanders in lonely search of a friend  
Occasionally flitting glances at what would be her end.  
She seeks him out,  
And without a doubt  
He takes her in  
And forgives her mutilating sin.  
Little does he see  
How great is her need,  
Yet she confides in him  
Through dark and dim.  
He sticks by her side,  
And he too begins to confide.  
Dragging her obsession across her skin.

He realizes much too late  
She could not ignore her mental state.  
Filling her mind yet again  
With dark thoughts of her mutilating sin.  
She seeks to hide-  
In him she cannot confide,  
And again draws precious, red ruby blood,  
And enjoys it more than she should.  
He catches her and sighs,  
Then tears fill her violet eyes.  
"Just imagine my hand over your wrist."  
He tears her from her uncertain bliss.  
"Would you hurt me?"  
She looks up, "I can't, you truly see..."  
No longer dragging her obsession across her skin.


	2. Stupid Boy

**Yes, I know I said it was a one-shot, but more came to mind... Now it's a compilation of one-shot poems.**

I don't need you anymore, you see?

I can be alone now

I can be free.

You stupid boy, somehow

I cannot escape you

I cannot get away

From your pointless coo

You make my ideologies sway

And force me to see myself

In a different light

You make me see my bad health

You make me see my plight

I'd damn you to hell if I could

I'd curse your name

But now I doubt I would

I am my own self to mame

Do not try to stop me

You stupid, stupid boy

You should ignore my every plea

You think it's cute to act so coy

But we all know

About how you act

We all know the approaching plateau

We all know, its a fact

About your put on face

We all know, dear love

That, when you are sad, things are out of place.

We know, I know I am your Raven and you are my dove.


	3. Bridal Ballad

**The rest of these are probably completely lame and suck, but I wouldn't care for you all to flame me, if you don't mind. As I've said before, I came up with all of these on the fly, and of course, I had influences such as Edgar Allan Poe for this one.**

Bridal Ballad

Cheerful decor of black and purple silk,  
And all my friends - _they_ gather 'round.  
They give the air a jolt in its lilt;  
Surely, of surely, my joy shall resound,  
For to-morrow, yes to-morrow, I shall be a much coveted bride,  
Yet the thrill of this is oft' put aside.

The words - _they_ rang as a knell  
Even though my black haired groom loves me well.

Finally and too soon the day draws to an end,  
And on the morrow... I should be happy now!  
But my broken heart - _it_ cannot mend...  
For on the morrow, yes the morrow, I shall be bound by solemn vow.

My dark haired groom is not my love, although,  
And to My Love, my love I cannot show.  
Oh, from this Valley of Unrest  
Wheighing heavily upon my breast,  
Will I e'er escape?  
How will my love, My Love, _how_ will it e'er take shape?

The words -_ they _alone rang as a knell  
Even though my spikey haired groom loves me well.

You, yes you, My Green-Eyed Dear,  
Losing you is my only fear.  
And on the late morrow, I will be wed and sink into maternity...  
Forgive me, My Love!  
We shall only be together in eternity.


	4. A Sonnet

**I don't really have a lot to say about this one... But review even if it sucks :)**

A Sonnet for Broken Heart (A Sonnet to Malchoir)

You stayed by my side - thick, thin, light, or dark-

Now, I am alone without anyone.

You spoke only lies and have made your mark-

Now, the damage, ah, sweet damage is done.

The bridge from light to dark has since been burned

Though you still think I love you ever so;

Now my heart - my once lively heart- has turned.

My sleeping spirit has left me too low,

And you creep into my thoughts yet again.

I struggle to resist you and your sweet smile,

But now I live amidst all this pain.

To think! I remained all this long while!

I glance at your face now, wonder, and think

What about this face dragged me to the brink?


	5. Mourning

**Well... Here's another one... I kinda got the idea from Heathcliff mourning Catherine in _Wuthering Heights, _so think of Raven as being long dead and BB's nearly insane with grief... Pardon my sudden outburst of my extenseive vocabulary and here ya go...**

Mourning

Oh, why, cruel Death? cruel Pain?

Why do you curse me evermore, again and again?

You've taken my love! Taken her away!

No, You will depart! Oh, Evil, stay at bay!

The torment I have felt

The grief you have dealt!

Thou art the one who took my violet eyed lover,

Smothered her with childbirth under Night's atramentous cover.

And she, oh, my love! was never heard from again!

You! You alone have driven me insane!

You drove me to this haunted place,

This institution of inexorable disgrace!

No, You shall never return.

Take my burdened soul, for I have learned.

My violet love perished in the dead of Night,

And I alone tonight- I will join her alone tonight.

Oh, why, oh, why dost thou make it rain?

You know! You know the sight causes me pain!

But this... These are a kind of different vibes.

Ah, I cannot any longer resist your cold gibes!

Oh, DO let me be!

Please! I beg of you! Just let me free!

Just take my burdened soul and let me join her!

You! Just kill me, oh, saboteur!

Just let me see her again, no matter where she is!

Oh, my sweet, sweet love, how much pain have you put me in!


	6. To

**Another poem... It's super short and makes hardly any sense unless you're the person it's for.**

To -

Please, hear me out...

You've stood by my side and without a doubt.

You've helped me through everything known to man

Though never once I thought of any obsurd plan.

Things never seem to make sense

Until they're the things that make you wince.

You have told me about your life,

And now I know it's full of strife.

I have have done stupid things,

But look at yourself and see what this brings!

Nothing befitting ever comes from the phrase "It feels so good."

So listen to me because I know you would.

Green eyed boy, can't you see?

What you truly, truly mean to me.

**Drew... If you're reading this one... Listen to me... Please...**


	7. For Someone

**Review or don't... but I'd appreciate it if you did... If you have any ideas or anything for a poem I'll write one... Not that they're that interesting, but as long as you guys like it, I'm good with it.**

Look at what you've done to me

And only then may you truly see

How you've pulled me from the abyss

And stopped my from slitting my wrists.

You've looked me straight in my violet eye

And so many times you have asked my why

Honestly, I have no clue,

But I would be long gone if not for you.

Why you were the one to talked since into my corrupted mind?

I have no clue and no clue I may e'er find.

I now look at my past and see you, my green- eyed boy...

And every glance fills me with joy...

I now know after many a week

How very foolish of me to be so very meek...

You see me as one dark, grey skinned girl,

And I have let you put my head in a whirl.

Why have I some feeling for you, little child?

Your actions are brash and wild.

Your jokes and jests

Are far from what's best,

Yet I know for a fact

It's all just an act

To cover up your dark past.

Child, oh child, this pain shall not last.


	8. You

**Thank all of you loyal reviewers :) The support is very welcome :) This one is rather sappy... Forgive me :)**

You

When all seems dark,

When all are stark

There you are

Green eyes shining like any star.

The others may think im mad,

And you are the only one who's glad.

There you are

Green eyes shining like any star.

Peace evades my mind,

And in you the only peace I find.

There you are

Green eyes shining like any star.

I do not understand these feelings that show,

And all these things do you know.

There you are

Green eyes shining like any star.

You are an angel...

I am a demon...

Still there you are

Green eyes shining like any star...


	9. No words

**I know :) I'm being sappy instead of dark, but sometimes... You just want fluff... Forgive my sappy, amorous self :)**

No Words

There are no words for some things said.

There are no words for some places we are lead.

There are no words for some beauty.

There are no words for my prior duty.

There are no words for my eternal battle.

There are no words for my endless prattle.

There are no words for your kind talk.

There are no words for your confident walk.

There are no words for some things said.

There are no words for some places we are lead.

There are no words for any of the words that mean the most.

There are no words for anything but the words I refuse to say.

There are no words for the words I love you in every way.


	10. Why are you still here

**Please gimme some reviews here LOL... Thanks to you all who have been :) It's greatly appreciated :)**

Why do you stay?

Sometimes I wish you would just go away,

Go somewhere far away and be happy,

But I know for a fact, you are here to stay.

Now, I am beginning to soften my heart and become sappy...

I have no idea what keeps you here

You are older than I,

But you've stayed though many a tear.

Your kind words give me sigh for sigh,

For I know I am not much;

However you are still around to help...

I never knew one could be as willing to support me and not be a crutch;

To you, I am more than an insignificant whelp...

To everyone else, I'm bothersome and worthless,

And none cares for what a demon thinks,

You, although, leave me wordless

When I feel jinxed...

Peacefullness evades me when I wonder

About my past,

And I am torn asunder...

You say that it will not last,

But to believe you or not is a decision not of my mind...

Sometimes I wish you would just go away...

And yet again I find,

You are here to stay...


	11. Guardian Angel

**Sorry it has been so long, but I hit a wall :) I'm back to writing poems somewhat :)**

Guardian

I am not worthy of your understanding

I love it but feel demanding

You say you want me around

Only then does joy abound

You say you care about me more than I know

And you mean more to me than I ever show

You say you care more than fifty people can

I know for a fact that is what makes you such a man

I'm a bash, naive child

Although I appear old for my years and mild

My innocence is slighted

Others have caused me to be blighted

Now, you say you're just doing your job

This concept makes my head throb

When I met you, you were not a man of quotidian

You now tell me you are my self appointed guardian

* * *

**Pardon the shortness... but it was short, sweet, and to the point. I don't have a lot to work with hahaha my friend gives me ideas, and he's been working almost all the time :) So I am hopeful I shall continue with more!**


	12. My Heart Opens at Your Voice

**I don't have a lot to say so... REVIEW! hahaha Here's another poem lol**

My Heart Opens At Your Voice

My heart is pining,

And I try to control my whining.

The fact of the matter is of several things-

I cannot express the joy your voice brings,

There is no way to say how my heart sings.

You have become my muse,

And towards you I've become considerably confused.

And to what do I owe to you?

These things I say are quite overdue.

My abilities are hindered by how I may view-

How I may view the world now.

I will have to pick myself up alone somehow,

But that concept is nothing untried,

And that truth can no longer be denied.

You may have told the truth, but you also have lied.

No one can exorcise these demons from my past.

I realize I will be alone forever- I realize at last.

I know this melancholy nocturne of my life

Has been filled with irrevocable strife,

And I now comprehend that problems cannot be solved with the blade of a knife.

Peace evades my grasp

Like I have been bitten by the poisoness asp

While struggle to avoid permanent sleep

Just realizing my troubles are deep

And how reviving my belief will take a faith filled leap.

No matter the state of my mental combat,

No matter how I am very matte,

I trust you will aide me in all of these things,

No matter what conflict it brings,

Because being around you- there is no way to express how my heart sings.


	13. Rest

**Well, as usual, feel free to review... (seriously... please review LOL) :)**

Rest

I feel the need to run from you-

Run from all the kind things you do.

I have no sense of rest

Though I know your intentions are what is best.

Evading sleep forces the nights to creep by

While the circles under my eyes show how much I lie.

You attempt to help me,

But you cannot help those who are beyond it, you see...

I am a hopeless child

Even if my facade is beguiled.

You show me what you can,

And it makes me believe you are that much of a man.

I envy your strength

At such a great length.

You make me sick,

But you catch on and are quick.

I am nothing to attract your attention,

But you cause me great apprehension

Because of your interest

And even to this you must attest!

What causes you to stay so close?

You know to me you mean the most!

What have I become?

When you speak these words, you know I must succumb.

No matter if your intentions are what is best,

I need some form of love so that my soul may rest.


	14. Depths

**Well, thank you all for waiting so long :D I had run out of ideas lol I'm sure _no one_ has ever had that happen before (sarcasm lol) Well, onward! hahaha**

Depths

There is not much I can say.

There are hardly any commands I don't obey

Until you came around

And my rebellious side was found.

We are constantly at odds with one another,

And like the rest of them, you were only a brother.

Now, you are lost to me-

I just ask you hear my plea...

There are many tests in life

Filled with anger and malice and strife.

You, of course, I cannot surpass.

I know I will be haunted by my past-

The agony is my own

And in greater magnitude than ever shown.

You taught me to believe in people and a good time,

But I feel happiness some hideous crime.

I thank you from the depths of my heart

Although I know we shall forever be apart.

What becomes of me now I do not want to know,

But one thing I do is that meeting you was a necessary blow.

To what might you ask-

I say you were the happiest person in my short yet long past.


	15. To Forgive and Forget

**_OOOOKKKKAAAYYYY... I know it's been forever and a half for me to write something. A poem for you guys anyways. Anyways, I hope y'all will still review like always and if you have any interest in other things, look at my other stuff. Muchos grassy-ass._**

**_~Vi_**

As she sits in her dark room

She notices the light in the gloom

Paralized by the feeling

Her scars just healing

She runs with no regard to the danger

She just runs from her regret and anger

Her heart is broken

But the green eyed boy gives her a token

A token of love

Soft spoken and gentle as a dove

Misunderstood, she waits for him to come back

But he never does, lost forever to her

She can hear her heart break

Again and again, to make her faith shake

She waits for him to this day

Whiling all the time for her lost love away

If she had known

He's now out on his own

His heart now hollowed

With regret

She would have followed

But now they both wish to forget

* * *

**_Again... For my lost love. I'll always love you. ~Drew~ Gone to college and gone from my life..._**


End file.
